Companero del Alma
by filan vampire
Summary: The confrontation!
1. Chapter 1

Dear all, here's the first chapter of the sequel to The Source. As you can see from the title, the name is called Companero del Alma. It means Soul Mate in Spanish. Hehe…

To new readers who happened to stream in, please make yourself comfortable! =D Don't worry about this being a sequel, you should be able to understand what is going on. If you get interested, you can always refer back to The Source (found under my author name). 

         Dermot raced down the flight of stairs. He considered orbing, but it would not work well. He had absolutely no idea where Mervyn was going with Glynn.

         Perhaps they should have solved the problem earlier. Perhaps he should have noticed that Mervyn harbored feelings for Glynn too. But Mervyn had known that Dermot and Glynn were already in a relationship. He had tried to ask Dermot to back off, and even once tried to beg him to give up Glynn to him.     

         "Dermot, please. I'm really in love with Glynn. I need her, do you understand?" Mervyn plead, dropping to his knees and looking up at Dermot. It pained Dermot to see Mervyn like that. But one cannot love to order.

         A few days ago, Mervyn had stumbled in a drunken state to Dermot's workroom where both Glynn and the latter were. He was shouting on top of his lungs, demanding that Glynn leaves with him immediately. But Glynn made her choice.

         "Mervyn, my heart belongs only to Dermot." Her voice, sweet and musical, was sympathetic. Mervyn roared in anguish and swore to return for her again. He kept his promise.

         In a desperate attempt to distract Mervyn in hope to slow him down, Dermot spoke to him through thought-speak. Where are you taking Glynn to?

         Do you seriously believe I would tell you? Dermot Fallis, if you had given her up earlier, we would not have ended up in this situation! It was apparently impossible to bargain with Mervyn.

         You know there is no point in doing this. Dermot reasoned. To Glynn, he asked, "Where are you?

         In the left- 

         SHUT UP! Mervyn screamed. Dermot, you think you're smart, but I'm smarter. You're trying to communicate with Glynn? Don't forget, I'm a witch too.

         Dermot orbed into the left wing of the Daybreak Center. He cast out his senses while masking his own aura so that Mervyn could not detect his presence. Don't try anything foolish. He warned Mervyn as he searched the hallways cautiously. He detected a faint presence at the far corner of a hallway and moved deftly towards it. 

         A bolt of fireball struck his right calf and he stumbled to the ground. Turning sharply to face his attacker, he muttered a spell and a wave of lightning traveled towards Mervyn. Mervyn lost his grasp on Glynn as he tried to counter Dermot's attack. Glynn then took the chance and ran over to Dermot's side.

         Dermot took control of his advantage. Following up his attack on Mervyn, he began to bind the witch. "I bind you, Mervyn McMullen, from doing further harm. I bind you, Mervyn McMullen, from doing further harm-"

         "No! Stop it please, Dermot, don't bind my magic!" Mervyn cried.

         Dermot hesitated. He knew how hard it would be for Mervyn if his magic were bound. "I think he has realised his mistake." Glynn persuaded Dermot.

         "Alright. Mervyn, do you promise not to harass Glynn anymore and put your magic into good use, to serve Circle Daybreak?" Dermot asked.

         Mervyn bowed his head, "I promise."

         Glynn hooked her arm to Dermot's and the two turned to leave. Dermot heard Mervyn muttering a spell behind him, but he could not react quickly enough. Spinning around, he could only stare at the deadly bolt of dark energy fired towards him as his mind tried to think of possible escapes.

         But Glynn stood before Dermot at the last moment, taking the blow for him. The impact sent her flying back into Dermot.

         Mervyn backed away slowly, shaking his head in disbelief. Apparently he had not seen this coming. His hand knocked into a door leading to an exit, and he fumbled with the knob before he fled. But Dermot caught the unmistakable look of guilt in the witch's eyes right before he fled.

         Dermot cradled Glynn's body gently as he lowered her to the ground. He tried to heal her, even though he knew in his heart that it was a futile attempt. The bolt was so deadly it would kill anyone in its path. Still, he summoned all his powers and tried again and again to heal Glynn, not caring about the tears that fell from his eyes.

         A hand grasped his wrist tightly. Dermot looked at Glynn, who was struggling to speak through the pain. Then, her chest fell and never rose again, as her hand slipped off Dermot's.

         The empty hallways echoed the heart wrenched cries of Dermot. The limp body in his hands shook as he trembled uncontrollably with grief. But he did not notice the transition of the body that lay in his hands. 

          Skye woke up with a start; his bed sheets a tangled mess around him. He flicked on the bedside lamp and shuffled to the bathroom. Standing before the sink, he tried to regulate his breathing. And then he turned on the tap to its full power and splashed the icy cold water onto his face repeatedly.

         Several moments later, he straightened his body and stared at his own reflection in the mirror, not caring about the water that continued rushing out of the taps. His visions had led him to see the past beyond his time, bringing him back to the time when Mervyn had chose to break away from Circle Daybreak and became a man of Blood Iris. Dermot had talked briefly about the incident to Skye in a casual conversation, but the latter had not seen it before his eyes.

         His visions had not only showed him the details of the past event, but he also saw something from the future.

         He saw Paula dying in Dermot's arms.

* * * * * *

Well well, here this is, my first chapter of the sequel. This would be a good start to let me improve, so tell me what I lack, what I am good at so I know where should I go from here. 

Please do review! It just takes a simple while! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Jiaz: I just love tormenting Jade's family. You wait and see. *roars with diabolical laughter*

Rika: Thanks.

Madnun: What will happen to Paula would not come so soon. Haha. Jasper can't make an appearance yet becoz I haven't found anything to do with him.

Spawm: Thank you. Indeed, as I was reading back, it sounded a little too detached. I shall try to work on stirring audiences' emotions harder.

Char: Hehe, see? I'm repentant. I really am.

Jac: perhaps you can post here you know, that way I don't have to keep remembering what you said through smses. Very taxing on my meager brain. Hehe.

Shir: Thank you! Haha!

Ching: Noe you're reading!!

Well, been very tired these days due to my drama prac and the weather here is practically killing me. 

On we go!

            The droplets of sweat slid down the temples of Maybel. It was already the seventeenth time she was trying out the spell. Brushing hastily away the drop of sweat that fell onto the crusty old paper, Maybel scanned through the list of ingredients again.

            "…Clive oil, goat's liver, live frog…" Her voice trailed off as she double-checked the list with the ingredients on her work desk. The blood in the cauldron bubbled noisily as white smoke rolled off the surface of the thick liquid. Maybel tucked a stray strand of silvery-white hair behind her ear, messaging her aching back with another hand while bending over the cauldron to sift through the stuff in it.

            "Dragon's scales!" she exclaimed suddenly upon remembering the missing ingredient. Must be my old brain, she lamented. She crossed the room and was about to reach into a cupboard for the packet of scales, when she caught her reflection in the full-length mirror. She approached the mirror slowly, unable to recognize the old woman in the reflection.

            The hair was silvery-white, no longer the luscious crown of black hair she had just a few days ago. Her skin was papery, wrinkled and dry. Lips chapped, sunken cheeks, she looked nothing like the Maybel she saw a few days ago, right at this very position. A feeling of sick denial threatened to break free from herself. _No, no_, she thought, shaking her head fervently, _this is not me. Not_! Her hands flew around wildly and she caught a candle holder. Hurling it forward with all her strength, she gave an angry shriek as the mirror broke.

           Maybel stared at her reflections, her chest heaving up and down in exhaustion. The mirror had broken into fragments, but most of the pieces still held on to the gold-rimmed frame. _Wait, there is something familiar about the reflection_, she told herself. The familiar blue-green eyes, the pouty lips, she _did_ see herself. I just need to cast the spell again, she realized, an immediate sense of relief warming her heart. She gave a smile and then remembered her task.

            Having put in the correct number of dragon scales, she picked up the piece of paper and started to recite the spell for the eighteenth time.

            "Darkest secrets of the deep/ Greed makes all beings go down weak/ Demon of desire come forth and meet/ Grant me all and rewards be reaped."

            The cauldron bubbled furiously and Maybel hardly had a chance to step back before the contents in the cauldron erupted like a volcano. But the blood red liquid, instead of raining down on her, became a light mist of crystal clear water.

            "So… where are you, Demon of Desire?" She called out softly, the room dead silent after the explosion.

            _You called for me, witch._

            Her heart squealing in delight, Maybel suppressed a giggle. "Yeah, I did."

            _You know the price of greed_.

            "I do! I do!" she answered quickly, looking around for the Demon.

            _And what is your command, witch?_

            A determined light glinted in the blue-green eyes of Maybel. It had been a wish, a wish that she had for almost twenty-nine years.

            "I want back what's mine."

* * * * * *

            Jade leaned back into the strong body of Kyle Caldwin, gazing up at the starry night sky. It felt good to be out at the beach late at night, enjoying the breezy cool wind and the sound of the waves crashing on shore in the otherwise quiet night. 

            "You know, I can lie like this in your arms forever." Jade mumbled softly. A chuckle from Kyle brought a smile to her face. It had not been easy for the couple to get together; they had gone through a lot of pains and obstacles to be with each other finally.

            Right from the start, when they had discovered that they were soulmates through the soulmate link, it was a typical forbidden love. For there were laws in the Night World, that humans were not supposed to know about the Night World and more importantly, that Night People were not allowed to fall in love with humans.

            Jade turned around and looked at Kyle. His face was illuminated by the gentle moonlight, dark eyes so deep-set they were hidden in the shadows of his brow bones. Sharp nose, high accentuated cheekbones and strong jaw line, Jade often wondered what she had done to deserve a soulmate that gorgeous.

            But it was not all about the looks. Jade knew Kyle well enough to see beyond his cold façade. Kyle was not one who showed his emotions often, unlike his best friend Russell. Her soulmate's character was hard to grasp, sometimes Jade found even herself trying unsuccessfully to second guess his actions. However, his acts of saving Circle Daybreak, an organization of good Night People – and dying in the process of it – proved that he put his duty above his own life and safety. Not forgetting the two occasions when he saved Jade's brother, Jasper, from death.

            It was only fair when Jade managed to tap onto her own powers as the Source to resurrect Kyle. Of course, immense love for Kyle and guidance from an Elder, Skye, had played vital roles in helping her unleash the powers that she never knew she had.

            "What?" Kyle asked when Jade did not say anything after staring at him for a long time.

            "Just trying to take a mental picture of you." Jade said. An amused smile played on Kyle's lips, "You need not do this. We can take a picture. I'm a vampire, not a ghost."

          Jade ran a hand through Kyle's spiked-up hair. "I know." She peered closer at him upon hearing his soft sigh. "Why? What's wrong?"

            Kyle looked up at the moon and his black eyes glittered under the moonlight, "I'm down for a mission again."

            Jade was disappointed. "What? Again? But…" her voice dropped. A part of her did not want to part from Kyle ever again, but the rational self in her told herself that Kyle was an Elder understudy; it was only right that he would be sent for missions often – that was, if he survived the previous ones.

            "I'm sorry." Kyle said softly. Jade gave a quick smile. "No, it's okay. I understand. Is this mission going to be dangerous?"

            "Missions are always dangerous." Kyle said it with such seriousness that Jade almost laughed. The solemnity in Kyle always made him looked innocent, yet at the same time he appeared to have such an old soul. But the weight that had not been there since they got together a month ago started to weigh down her heart again.

            The two headed back to the Daybreak Center. It was nearly dawn and Jade was feeling exhausted. Standing at the doorsteps of Jade's apartment, where she stayed with her mother Paula, the couple hugged for a long while. "I'll be gone by the morning, so don't come looking for me." Kyle whispered into her ears. Jade nodded slowly, her heart unwilling to let him head into danger again. She was so close to losing him, and she did not want to go through the pain again.

            Kyle gave her a light kiss on her forehead. "Take care of yourself." He turned and was about to leave when she stopped and said with a sinister smile on his face. "And, oh, do behave." 

* * * * * * 

Well, that's it, second chapter. Thank you for staying tuned.

Now that the Demon of Desire had been summoned, what trouble will he brew? Where will he brew them at? And what mission is Kyle going to? Will Jade be  able to withstand the loneliness? Will Kyle be able to take that loneliness either? 

Or, *smirks* will they end up like Vicks and Becks?

Gotta stay tuned to find out! In the mean time, review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty, Gawd. It has been almost a month since i last updated! The last time i did was 18/4/2004 and the date today is like... 16/5/2004! Gee! Really been busy huh!  
  
Jiaz: Sweet eh? not often that i'll do such things. So better treasure them. Angst follows soon after.  
  
Madnun: Jasper... well, i havent been able to see him in any scenes yet.. Oh no. Yeah. Nevermind. you can devote your love to other characters for the time being! ;P  
  
Annie: Hey really love your story. Hehe.   
  
Jac: Very long le hor? Got miss it anot?   
  
JIahui: My newest newest fan! Yay! Thanks for your support and even recommended this to your friends! Thanks man!   
  
Spawn: Again, again, the one with the longest review! What more could a writer ask for with such reviews! I really thank you for your helpful suggestions. Well, Jade's powers, i don't really know what to do with them yet... So they have to wait too hehe. Right, writing is still a hobby for me, no probz! Never a chore to live my life with these characters! They are co-existing with me every moment!  
  
So, been almost a month. Had been busy with drama mostly. And i'm glad to announce to whoever's interested that we've gotten a GOLD for our SYF and been invited to NAFA to perform! Pretty great achievement for the drama club since we're barely 5 years old, first year joinning the SYF and the CCA that's always neglected by the sch board (having no proper drama room, having no much funds which is especially important since we have to buy props, costumes and such.) Thanks for being such patient readers. Couldn't have gone back to writing so much without the constant asking of when the story's chapter's coming out.  
  
Now, into the story!!  
  
The music throbbed loudly as the black convertible flew down the empty road. Bright yellow lights flashed past them as Russell drove the car at breakneck speed.  
  
"It's just five in the morning," Russell complained, glancing over at Kyle who was beside him in the passenger's seat. Drumming his long fingers on the dashboard, Kyle looked thoughtful as he asked, "Where is the place that Skye said the witch is currently at?"  
  
Russell rolled his eyes, then he resumed bobbing his head to the beat of the music. Of course, it was not as easy task to drive at such a high speed, take his eyes off the road and yet bob his head to the music - for a human. But Russell, being a vampire, it was an easy feat. "No wonder I'm always the driver. Short memory eh? He said that she is in one the houses along the beach at west coast."  
  
"Which one? There could be a zillion houses there for all we know."  
  
Exasperated, Russell reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Dumping it onto Kyle's hands, he said, "House number forty-three. The rest of the details are on the piece of paper. Now, would you just let me concentrate on driving?"  
  
Kyle gave a smile, "Since when do you ever concentrate when you're driving?"  
  
Russell sent a glare at Kyle, unable to come up with a witty comeback. Laughing softly to himself, Kyle unfolded the piece of paper. It had the profile of the witch on it. Having worked previously for the Night World Council, the witch named Aria now seeked the Daybreakers' help to break free of the Night World Council. Angered by her disloyalty, Night World Council sent some of its new members to 'take care of her'. It should be an easy job - a good chance to gain experience for the newcomers - to get rid of a small pest like Aria, who had not realise her full potential as a witch.  
  
Daybreak Center was pretty much like a home for the Night Worldlings who want to put their powers into good use or simply for those who had no where else to go to. Many Night People had difficulty coming to terms with their extraordinary attributes, especially the sired vampires or made werewolves. Some witches, who discovered their true identities only when they were older, found themselves unable to fit into the world they had grown up in.  
  
There was a picture of Aria on the profile. With shoulder-lengthed brown hair, her pan-Asian looks were striking, especially her eyes. Clear violet in color, it felt like she was communicating through them even though it was just a picture.  
  
"Kyle!" Russell's loud voice made Kyle jumped slightly. "What?" He asked, feeling a little crossed at Russell's interruption. He had been thinking...  
  
About what? He could not recall. Shaking his head, he finally took a look around. To his surprise, they were already at a carpark. In front of them was a row of houses, side-by-side. It was relatively quiet, since it was still early in the morning. The sun had risen and the morning sunlight cast an orange glow everywhere.  
  
"I had been calling you for quite some time and you were not responding." Giving a sly smile, Russell continued, "Hmm, Jade has competition now?"   
  
Kyle spoke defensively, "No. It was her-"  
  
"Alright, alright. Save your explanations. I promise i wouldn't tell Jade about this." Russell laughed and ran a hand through his blond hair. Being best buddies, the two loved antagonizing each other. Being Night People did not stop them from having fun the way normal teenagers do.  
  
Putting on his sunglasses, Russell leapt out of the convertible while Kyle chose the conventional way of getting out of the car - by the door. Together, they began to look for the house, following the signboards which pointed the directions for the houses grouped numerically.  
  
It did not take them long to find house forty-three. Standing at the doorsteps, Russell rang the doorbell and they waited for Aria to come to the doors.  
  
When no one answered the door after some time, Kyle knocked. It was harder than he had intended, and to their utter amaze, the door gave a soft click and opened into the house. Exchanging a look with Russell, Kyle pushed the slightly ajar door further open and they stepped into the dimly lit house.  
  
"What the-" Russell swore as they were greeted with dozens of arrows and bolts - flying towards them from every direction!

* * *

Skye's hand shook slightly as he replaced the potion onto the rack. Closing the doors of his workroom behind him, he took off his spectacles and massaged his temples.  
  
_ No, I couldn't have found...  
  
Why not?   
  
There's no such potion for it!  
  
Yes there is, you've just found it.  
_  
Sighing, he orbed into the cafe, hoping for some coffee to take his mind off his thoughts, and saw Jade alone at one of the tables. He contemplated orbing out right away, but it was too late as Jade had already seen him and waved. He sighed again, a weight in his heart, and walked over to join the girl.  
  
"Hey," Jade set down her cup and greeted Skye. The Elder looked troubled as he plonked himself down a chair opposite Jade's. Concerned, Jade asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Skye's expression relaxed, but Jade could see that his muscles were still tensed. Behind his spectacles, the pair of green eyes looked tired. The waitress came and took his orders. Under Jade's watchful eyes, he felt an immense pressure in his heart. "Nothing," he mumbled.  
  
Jade gave a reassuring smile, "Well, i just thought that you looked very distracted today."  
  
"I..." He started. The waitress came back with a cup of steaming hot coffee on a tray and set it down in front of Skye, interrupting him in mid-sentence. When the waitress left, Skye lapsed into silence again.  
  
_ Go on, tell her about your breakthrough.  
  
I can't...  
  
Tell her. She'll be interested to hear about it.  
_  
"Yeah?" Jade prompted. Skye looked at the blond, a beautiful smile on her face.  
  
"I..." _just want to tell you that I've found a potion to break the soulmate link_ "...just want to ask you if you are free tomorrow night." He got it out in a rush, the words that came out of his mouth not matching those in his heart.  
  
For a moment, Skye thought Jade was going to reject him. "It's okay if-"  
  
"Oh! Don't worry, I'm free tomorrow." To Skye's surprise, Jade put a hand over his own. "You know, if you need any help, I'll be there for you."  
  
The gesture would have meant nothing, but his flustered self would not calm down. Standing up abruptly, he knocked over his chair accidentally, drawing curious looks from the diners. He gave a sheepish smile to Jade, "I... uh... thanks... i gotta go." He stuttered and turned around to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Jade called out. Skye turned back in awkwardness. _Damn! Had she known?_   
  
"What time are we meeting tomorrow?"   
  
Skye gave a nervous laughter, "Uh... Seven?"  
  
"Seven's a good time." Jade agreed. Both broke out in laughter again, Skye's an awkward one, while Jade's a hearty one.  
  
"See you at seven then." Skye did not bother to walk out this time - he orbed out. Standing outside his own apartment, he leaned back onto the door and let out his breath with a 'whoosh'.   
  
Staring up at the lights, he wondered why he had felt so flustered.  
  
_You love her.  
_  
The voice again! Skye shook his head, hard. It was almost like the voice was a ghost that haunted him.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked aloud.  
  
_You don't have to know. Just remember that I am you, and you are me,_ the voice said merrily.  
  
Skye began to laugh. It was not a happy laughter, in fact, it sounded cynical. He thought wearily, _I must be going crazy_.  
  
_Yeah, they said that the first sign of schizophrenia is hearing voices in your head_, the voice offered helpfully.  
  
Slumping to the ground, Skye found himself getting increasingly comfortable with the conversation in his head.   
  
_I don't think I love her_, he concluded sadly.  
  
_No, liar, you do. You're just afraid_.  
  
_Of what?_ He challenged.  
  
_You're just afraid because she already has a soulmate, because you think that it goes against you morale to steal other's girlfriend, because...  
  
Okay, okay, enough. Thanks.  
  
Why didn't you tell her about the potion?  
_  
Skye hesitated, thinking through the question. Indeed, he did not want to tell Jade about the potion partly because he was worried that Jade might get angry with him, for even suggesting such a way out. Yet, a part of him could not wait to share the news with her.  
  
Perhaps the voice was his subconscious, or perhaps he really was becoming a schizo. Either way, there was no deny that the voice knew him well. It was almost chilling as it identified Skye's thoughts.  
  
_You're afraid of the potion. No, wait, you're not. The potion is actually harmless, the voice taunted. You're just worried about what you might do with the potion.  
_

* * *

Yeah, long chapter! It was actually longer than i had planned. Well, since it's so long i guess it justifies my absence for such a long time!  
  
Trailer: So, what's wrong with Skye? Is he really becoming a schizo? What about the mission that Russell and Kyle is on? What's with the attack? Next up, first date between Jade (that slut!!!) and Skye, and the exciting mission of Russell and Kyle! How can you ever miss it!  
  
Reviews! People! Reviews!!!! Yay!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Seems like ff.net has disabled the privilege of writers communicating with their readers. They have decided to delete the keyboard dialogues (or so they call it) Basically, i'll just have to find other ways to go about doing it.  
  
Spawn - Thank you for digesting Chapter 3 bit by bit. I've learnt more and you've noticed things that i myself havent even!   
  
Jiaz - Jasper's coming. He's coming.  
  
Ching - Thanks girl. Do read on.  
  
Aha, this is the start of my june holidays. Wouldn't really call it holidays anyway, since there's the major super duper block tests at the end of June (starting June 28th). Sick? That's life.  
  
On to the story!  
  
Kyle Caldwin and Russell Timbal were caught in a ferocious crossfire of multi-purpose bullets, arrows and energy bolts.  
  
"Move!!" Shoving Russell to the right, Kyle dived to his left and rolled behind a three-seater sofa set. The sofa's backrest rocked violently as it was assaulted mercilessly by the incessant attack. Kyle looked over to Russell, who was not faring any better. Crouched behind a wooden cupboard, the blond vampire licked his extended canines nervously, gearing up for a fight.  
  
Outside, the dark clouds had gathered at an amazing rate. The windows slammed and flung open repeatedly, under the strong wind. The chandelier in the middle of the living room swung dangerously, some of the crystals exploded under immense pressure of the wind. Before long, the onslaught of the weapons began to lessen, no doubt the supply of the weapons for their attacker dwindling. The whistling sound of the flying objects decreased, only to be replaced by the howling wind coming in from the windows that swung precariously on their hinges.  
  
Kyle straightened himself and peeked over the sofa cautiously. This time, a painting flew off the wall from the right side and brushed over the sofa's backrest, where Kyle's head had been a moment ago. Following that painting, other paintings, vases and now even the window panes came crashing at them.   
  
"Damn it!" Russell swore over the noise, "When the hell is this going to end?"  
  
Kyle tried to take another look. He had spotted a woman standing at the staircase across the room facing them, her hands sweeping in the air like a music conductor, no doubt orchestrating the attack. Kyle looked around at the mess around him, and then he found what he was looking for. Grabbing what was left of a wooden back support of a painting, he held it in front of him like a shield as he crossed the room, meeting the brutal assault right on.  
  
"What the hell... Get the hell back, Kyle!!" Russell yelled. He tried to come out from the cover of the cupboard, but a window pane came smashing down beside him. Watching his friend go on the suicidal mission, Russell could only grit his teeth in anxiety.  
  
It was not an easy journey for Kyle. He blocked most of the objects, thanks to his quick reflexes. A few vases found their way onto his body and pieces of glass and porcelain fell of him harmlessly. Splinters of wood from the frames of paintings, however, embedded themselves onto Kyle's flesh.  
  
Flinging away the makeshift shield, Kyle tensed the muscles in his legs and sprang upwards. Doing a somersault in the air, he landed right in front of the woman, barely a few inches away from her. The objects, having found themselves endangering their owner now if they were to continue their attack on Kyle, turned towards Russell instead. The noise was deafening as the objects smashed themselves onto the cupboard that was barely withstanding the attack.  
  
"Stop it." Kyle ordered, grabbing the woman's shoulders and tried to make her look at him. "Stop it, Aria!"  
  
At the mentioning of her name, Aria's hands stopped in midair, and the objects immediately fell straight to the ground. The wind stopped howling and the dark clouds dispersed nearly twice as fast as they had gathered. It was almost as if someone had taken the remote control and pressed the 'pause' button before rewinding the tape.  
  
For a moment, deafening silence filled the house.  
  
"Now, what the hell was that?" Russell rose from his place behind the ruined cupboard, looking very crossed and dishevelled. His honey blond hair, which was usually styled away from his face, was covering his eyes.  
  
Without another word, Aria's face crumpled and she broke down, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed loudly. "Are you people from Circle Daybreak?"   
  
Rolling his eyes, Russell snapped, "Do we look anyhow like bad guys to you?"  
  
Aria lifted her head and took a look at Russell, then at Kyle. Suddenly, she burst into tears again and flung herself onto Kyle, who was momentarily stunned.  
  
"Thank god... Thank god..." She sobbed into Kyle's shoulder.  
  
"Thank the Daybreakers." Kyle muttered.

* * *

Jade was gliding her lipstick on when she was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," she called.  
  
The door opened and Jasper, her brother, came in. After being sired by Kyle just when he was about to die from leukemia, Jasper would remain at seventeen years old forever. Becoming a vampire made Jasper looked more radiant; his skin seemed to glow and his cheeks had a rosy blush, a stark contrast to his pale pallor when he was sick.  
  
"Wow. Is Kyle back already?" Jasper asked, taking a good long look at his sister from head to toe. Jade applied blushers on her cheeks as she replied, "No, why?"  
  
"Then why are you dressing up?" Jasper asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
Jade hesitated, "Um... no. I'm just going out."  
  
"Liar. My sister seldom bothers to dress up so nicely when she's going out." Narrowing his eyes playfully, Jasper taunted, "You've got a date?"  
  
"Quit being nosy!' Jade answered, a little too quickly. Turning back to the mirror, she checked her reflections. Indeed, dressed in a spaghetti top and a denim miniskirt, she did not look any bit like her normal 'jeans and t-shirt' self. Not forgetting the makeup that she had put on.  
  
Throwing himself face down onto Jade's bed, Jasper sprawled on the mattress lazily. "You know," Jasper began, his words muffled by the bedsheets, as he launched into another of his long-winded lectures, "The first thing that leads to a failed relationship is infidelity -"  
  
"Just because I'm going out with Skye doesn't..." Jade caught herself, but it was too late. Jasper sprang upright instantly, his brown eyes widened dramatically, "You're going out with Skye? Skye as in Elder Kollesbarr?"   
  
Jade swallowed nervously. What have I got to hide? She felt ridiculous at her own uptightness about the whole date. It was not as if anything was going to happen between them. "Yeah, so what?"  
  
Shaking his head in mock disapproval, Jasper said, "You've got a soulmate, you know? What, just two days after he left you've already gotten yourself a date! Teenagers these days..." he sighed.  
  
"Ah! I must go now!" Jade said quickly, without even taking a glance at the clock. Grabbing her handbag, she ran out of her room just as the doorbell rang. Opening the door, she saw Skye, dressed in simple fade-out jeans and a white t-shirt underneath a black jacket. He looked, well, human enough. Skye did not have Kyle's icy good looks, but he had a kind handsome face that made him look more approachable than her soulmate. Stepping out of her apartment, Jade slammed the door shut as Jasper hollered, "Boundaries, sister! Know where your boundaries are-"  
  
Shaking her head to herself, Jade turned and smiled to Skye.  
  
The two of them made their way out of the Daybreak Center slowly, neither of them seemed to be in any hurry. In Clainesville, the weather was rather cold and as the Daybreak Center was situated near the coast, the nights were always chilling. Jade cursed inwardly at her own stupid choice of clothings. She shivered and Skye, without any hesitation, shrugged off his jacket and laid it across Jade's shoulders. It reminded Jade of Kyle, both men were selfless and giving. She thanked Skye gratefully and they reached the restaurant shortly.  
  
The glow from the flickering candle on the table lit their faces. The restaurant was cosy and posh, with soft music floating in the air as a pianist played the piano in the middle of the restaurant.  
  
"So, how did you know of such a beautiful restaurant?" Jade asked in amazement.  
  
"Why?" Skye was amused. "You thought that we just stay in the Daybreak Center all day long, right?"  
  
Jade nodded.   
  
"Well, sometimes we do come out and explore the world outside. Necessary for missions, know our way around the towns and networking with the other Night Worldlings elsewhere. It took me quite a while to accept that there's a world outside other than Daybreak Center itself." Skye laughed softly, "That was when I was younger, a lot younger."  
  
"How old were you when you moved into Daybreak Center?" Jade asked.  
  
"I didn't move in. I had always been there."   
  
"What about your family? Your parents?" Jade could not help herself.  
  
It was a moment before Skye answered.   
  
"I don't... know about them," Skye said quietly, not looking up from his plate, "The Daybreakers had been my family ever since I can remember."  
  
"I'm sorry. Don't you ever ask Elder Fallis about them?" Jade probed gently.  
  
"I did. When I was young, I saw how the other kids always have their mummies and daddies to run to at the end of the day." Skye smiled sadly, "I still remember, on the Mothers' Day when I was seven, I ran to Dermot's office furiously, crying and demanding that I be sent home to my family right away."  
  
"Dermot just picked me up and sat me on his laps, his blue eyes looking into mine and telling me this, 'Skye, this is your home. When you're older, you'll understand everything.' Years passed, and I continued asking around about my family, but they never did tell me. I just gave up asking them as I grew into my teenage years."  
  
The two of them sat in silence for a moment. Jade was lost for words. She did not know that Skye did not have his kins with him in Daybreak Center. "Well, I guess I should count myself lucky that I still have Jasper and my mum-"  
  
Skye choked on his water abruptly and coughed hard. "Oh my god. Are you okay?" Jade asked with concern, handing him a napkin. Skye nodded, his eyes still watering.   
  
"Arh, sorry about that." Skye apologised sheepishly, his heart thumping furiously in his chest. Jade's mention about her mother reminded him of the vision that he had a few weeks ago. He had yet to tell anyone about it.  
  
Skye, meeting at usual room. Now. Nichole, a fellow member of the Daybreak Council informed Skye via thoughtspeak. From her tone, it was clear that no argument would be entertained. "What?" Skye sighed aloud.   
  
"What?" Jade echoed.  
  
"I'm so sorry, but I've gotta go back to the Daybreak Center. Council's having a meeting now." Skye told her apologetically.  
  
Jade was understanding. "It's alright."  
  
"Let me walk you back to your apartment." Skye offered.  
  
"It's okay. You're in a hurry." Jade gave a smile that made Skye's heart skip a beat. Skye noticed that she had even put soft curls in her hair. It went well with her heart-shaped face, and gave her a very sweet look. The two of them made their way back to the Daybreak Center.  
  
Before they part at the lobby - both going to different wings of the Daybreak Center, Skye gave Jade a long look.  
  
"Well, I enjoyed myself today." He said finally. Damn, that just sounded so fine, he chided himself.  
  
"Me too." Jade's green eyes had a sparkle in them. The two of them lapsed into silence, simply looking at each other.  
  
"Um, I guess I have to go now." Skye said, but neither of them moved. Jade laughed in embarrassment, "Yeah, of course... yeah. So I guess, see you around?"   
  
'Definitely." Skye smiled. The lift came and Skye waited for Jade to get into it, before heading for the meeting with joy in his heart.

* * *

Gawd... that was a long long long long long chapter. Longer than i had expected. Haha. The last part was a little awkward. I guess it was as awkward for me as it was for Skye and Jade (really! She is such a -!). There, a little revelation about our poor poor Skye. A lead-up though. Hehe. Where could all these lead to???  
  
It's up to me!!! evil laughter  
  
Pretty much set-ups in this chapter. Of course, Jasper and Jade are already having a slight disagreement with each other regarding the whole dating thing. How bad will it be when it goes further? And not forgetting poor Skye, all that internal conflict and the visions. Arh, so tortured..  
  
And our Kyle and Russell! What will happen in their mission? Who is Aria? And is this simply the end of the mission?  
  
With me, of course not! Muahahaahahahahahahaahahahaha!!!  
  
Reviews will be very much appreciated. Speculations about how the story will be in the chapters to come will be very much enjoyed! 


	5. Chapter 5

Spawn - Gosh... i absolutely love the many possible outcomes that you had come out with over at the forum! I have to say, some of them were even more impressive than mine! About the long sentences, yep! I'll definitely keep that in mind!  
  
Jiaz - Indeed, i felt that this sequel is better written mainly because the characters were sort of developed and I learnt from my mistakes! Lately i've been paying attention to details, an important part which i overlooked in the source. Directions were definitely clearer too. Haha! Glad to see that you like it. Same thing for the big words. I'll try to lessen them.  
  
Angel - Well, glad to hear that you read the Source in one sitting. Really, these people are admirable!! haha! Your email doesn't work, i tried emailing you but they said that the email didn't exist. Well, hope that you will keep in touch here. Btw, i didn't stop writing in chapter 3. I'm already down to chapter 5 already :)

* * *

"Wake up."  
  
A pillow landed right on Russell's face. Grunting unhappily, he pulled the pillow away and opened his eyes - only to be assaulted by the bright morning sunlight streaming in through the window. He squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them again, this time squinting.  
  
Kyle was standing at the foot of the bed, his hands on his hips. It did not take Russell long to figure that his friend was not in a good mood. With the sunlight behind him, Kyle's face was in the shadows, his expressions undecipherable.  
  
"Wha?" Russell asked amidst a yawn.  
  
"We have to go to Aria's house, remember?" From his tone, Kyle did not sound very happy about it. Russell groaned aloud and dragged himself out of the bed. As he washed up, he recollected yesterday's events while Kyle just stared out of the window.  
  
After the attack by Aria, they managed to calm the witch down. She had previously thought Kyle and Russell were sent by the Night World Council to get her, hence the act of self defense. Apparently, in contrary to what they had been briefed about the mission by Skye, things did not just end there.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aria asked in alarm as Russell and Kyle began to pack her belongings into a suitcase swiftly.  
  
"We're leaving." Kyle answered while stuffing some of Aria's clothes into the suitcase.  
  
"What? No, no! We can't leave yet!"  
  
"What now, lady?" Russell was getting impatient with the woman.  
  
"My... my son! My son isn't home yet!" she said, her voice getting higher.  
  
Pressing his lips together, Kyle said with a note of finality, "Fine. We'll leave the moment your son returns." With that, the two vampires returned to their task at hand. They did not notice Aria sinking to her knees, not until a sob escaped her throat.  
  
Kyle exchanged a look with Russell, who shrugged and motioned Kyle to go over and talk to her.  
  
Me, again? Kyle was exasperated.  
  
Who else? I'm as sick of this woman's nonsense as you are. Moreover, I'd probably just make her cry harder. You know how my temper is like. Russell replied.  
  
Sighing as softly as he could, Kyle walked over to the door of the bedroom and sat down beside Aria. "What do we need to know about your son?"   
  
Aria shook her head and dabbed at her eyes, "He... I don't know when he's coming back."  
  
"How old is he?" Kyle figured if her son was old enough to take care of himself, he would just leave the address of the Daybreak Center in the house.  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Seven? You mean kids learn to leave homes as young as seven these days?" Russell asked incredulously. Aria, in turn, cried harder, making Russell's prediction come true. Kyle gave Russell a glare that made him shut up.  
  
"So, what happened?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was in the supermarket. When I turned around, he was gone! Just like that! I ..." Aria took a gulp of air in between her sobs, making her words hardly audible. "I tried to look for him, but I couldn't find him. Gone... Tommy wouldn't leave me like this..."  
  
"Where's his father?" Russell could not help himself. True to his words, Aria cried so hard that she choked.  
  
It ain't me! She's simply an emotional basket! Russell was close to throwing his hands up in frustration as he defended himself. Kyle's expression grew darker. This was going to be harder than expected. Among all the trainings they had in Daybreak Center, they sure did not teach them one thing - how to deal with such women.  
  
"He... that bastard left me when I was five months pregnant!" Aria cried. A soft rumble drew the vampires' attention to the weather outside.  
  
"Um... Aria, you have to keep your... your emotions in check." Kyle said gently. He suspected that the weather was Aria's element. As indicated in the profile, she had yet to learn to control and use her powers properly. And that meant that if Aria did not control herself, a huge thunderstorm could be brought about by her emotions.  
  
"How about this," Kyle worked out a plan, "Russell bring you back to the Daybreak Center first while I set out to look for your son?"   
  
Aria shook her head again. "No. I want to wait here for Tommy. I know Tommy is a smart boy. He..." she grabbed Kyle's hands and stared at him with her clear violet eyes, "...he could probably find his way home!"  
  
After several attempts to persuade Aria to leave for Daybreak Center first, Kyle and Russell were at their wits' ends. The stubborn woman had made it clear that she would not leave without her son.  
  
I say, we knock her out flat and drag her back to the Daybreak Center. Russell suggested. Kyle ignored him.  
  
As such, they had to look for lodging. Settling for a small hotel just five minutes away from Aria's house, the two returned to the house day after day, trying to get her to leave. Their mission objective was clear : they were to return to Daybreak Center with Aria.  
  
The hotel, though small, was not lacking in shops. As the two of them passed by a jewellery shop, Kyle stopped and looked at a necklace with a locket in the display window. The necklace was rather fine, and it glinted off the spotlights.  
  
"Sir, may I help you?" A shop assistant asked Kyle.  
  
"Yeah. I'd like to have a look at that." Kyle pointed. The assistant took the necklace out of the display window and handed it to Kyle. The locket was shaped like a pocket watch, with intricate designs on its cover, making it look antiquated yet modern.  
  
"I'll take this." Kyle handed it back to the assistant and she went back into the shop. Kyle followed her in, made the payment and came back out with a small box.  
  
"For Aria?" Russell teased.  
  
Kyle gave Russell a look, and then he turned into a tourist's shop. Russell had absolutely no idea what his friend was going to do, hence he could only trail along behind Kyle cluelessly. He watched Kyle stepped into a photo booth. After a minute or so, a roll of photos came out from the collection area. Russell grabbed the photos, took a look and burst out laughing.  
  
"Kyle," Russell laughed, slinging an arm around Kyle's neck, "You look more like you're taking a picture for your orbituary!" Kyle snatched the pictures out of Russell's hand and took a look. Indeed, there was not a single trace of happiness in his sullen face as he stared solemnly out of the photo. Without another word, he headed back into the photo booth. This time, Russell squeezed in and grinned into the camera. The screen in front showed their faces, Russell's dazzling smile was picture-perfect while Kyle tried hard to conjure up a smile. The timer was up and with a bright flash, their picture was taken.  
  
This time, Kyle had a slight smile.  
  
"See, dude? You need a guidance of a master to teach you to smile." Russell boasted, holding the photos at an arm's length, no doubt admiring himself. Then, he slapped the photos on Kyle's chest and the latter caught it in an instant.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Kyle muttered. He approached the shopkeeper and bought a small card, an envelope and stamp. Borrowing a pair of scissors, he went to a corner of the counter.   
  
"Hey!" Russell was offended. Kyle was cutting away Russell's face in the picture. Once he had reduced the photograph - which was already small to begin with - to the correct size, he took out the necklace from the box. Slipping the picture into the locket, he grabbed a pen from the counter and scribbled on the card.  
  
Within a few minutes, he was done. Now, the necklace was sealed in the envelope, along with the card.  
  
"How long will it take to reach Clainesville?" Kyle held up the envelope and asked the shopkeeper.   
  
The man scratched his bald head before answering, "A few days. Hardly anyone post anything here, so the postman comes only once a week."   
  
Kyle shrugged in answer to Russell's questioning look. He dropped the envelopeinto the postbox and they left for Aria's house.  
  
Ugh. Russell groaned upon seeing the dark clouds in the sky. Without doubt, the two vampires knew that it meant that it was going to be another hard day with Aria.  
  
Their suspicion was confirmed as they let themselves into Aria's house. They had been given the spare keys by Aria. Seated on her battered sofa, Aria was sobbing quietly with a package in hand.  
  
Kyle went over and took the package from Aria. His face registered nothing as he took a look at its contents. Russell peeked over Kyle's shoulder and whispered, "Woah."  
  
At first glance, it was hard to make out what was in the box stained blood red. But with their supernatural sights, it would not take any of the three Night People more than one second to see what was inside.  
  
Slicked red with blood, it was a bluntly severed finger. From its length, it was an index finger...  
  
... that belonged to a child.  
  
"They've got him!" Aria sobbed, nearly hysterical. "I should have known! Now they've got him..."   
  
Kyle felt anger rising within himself. No child deserved to suffer like this. However, it was not an unknown fact that the Night World Council was a brutal organisation which would not hesitate to resort to such underhand means.  
  
"I... I should go." Aria stood up impulsively. "If I hand myself over right now... Tommy, Tommy would be saved!"   
  
"No," Kyle reasoned, "No, Aria. If you do that, you'll just be playing right into their hands."  
  
"Then what should I do now?" Aria wailed.  
  
Kyle took a deep breath, "Aria, you have to calm down first."  
  
"But Tommy can't wait!"  
  
"Yeah." Kyle answered absent-mindedly.  
  
"Shouldn't we do something?" Aria looked up at the two of them pleadingly, tears in her eyes.  
  
"No," Kyle pointed to himself and Russell, "_We_, are going to get Tommy. _You_ stay here."   
  
"Wait wait wait. Wait a minute," Russell cut in, "Please excuse us for a minute." With that, he pulled Kyle into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you mean, '_we_'? This is a whole damn big organisation we're talking about. If it's just the two of us busting in for the kid, then we're definitely gonna get fried!" Russell said, his blue eyes round and wide in seriousness.  
  
Kyle nodded, "I know. That's why we're going to ask Daybreak Council to assemble us a team."

* * *

And hence the plot thickens. How sweet and thoughtful of Kyle, right? I love that guy... I simply love him. glares at Jade

In strict filanvampire's tradition...

"Now that Kyle is going to ask for a team from the Daybreak Council, what kind of team would they get? And what had been going on with Jade and Skye? Well, I am simply as clueless as you are! Stay tuned to find out!!!

As always, nothing's fixed until it's posted up here!"

Review!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Jiaz - Haha, I have been listening out for suitable songs for songfic chapters. But i can assure you they will come!  
  
Spawn - :D Glad to hear that you like that chapter! Personally, I don't know if i can keep up with that kind of ... standard. My style tends to keep changing, standard fluctuating. Please do bear with me sometimes :)  
  
Hoshi - Thanks for the bluemountain card you sent me. So nice!  
  
Well, another chapter, finally. I figured that from next week till 1st July, I won't be able to write much since it is the last week before my exams. Gotta do some last minute catching up. But of course, if only my creative muses would allow me to stop. Lol. Most likely i might end up slamming the little black book on my table and cursing at my lack of discipline. Alright, alright, on with the story!

* * *

"Give me another."  
  
A jug of beer slid across the table, stopping right in front of Mervyn. He grabbed it and downed it in an instant. Around him, music thrummed loudly and energetically.  
  
"Silly, old fool. Can't he see that this is no place for him?"  
  
Mervyn twisted in his seat and spotted the speaker. It was a redhead with freckles on his cheeks - a wannabe.  
  
_Damn vermin_, Mervyn cursed. _Had I been fifty years younger, I would have been much hotter than any of you mummy's boy here.   
_  
The problem was, he was not fifty years younger.  
  
Dejected, he could only turn back to his drink, but not before hexing the redhead. Without a warning, the bottle of vodka that the redhead had been holding on to exploded, splashing the vodka all over himself.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled to no one in particular, feeling totally ridiculed. He did not know the reason behind the bottle's sudden explosion, of course. Somewhere in the crowd, someone applauded while another gave a shrill whistle.   
  
A couple, obviously having gotten a little too high, crashed blindly into the counter beside Mervyn as they tried to make out. Mervyn turned away in disgust, and then he decided to change to another seat.  
  
Perhaps he really was too old for such things.  
  
"Another, another." He called out brusquely to the waiter. Again, another jug of beer slid across the counter. Just as Mervyn was about to reach out to grab the jug, it was stopped in its path - a distance away from him. Mervyn let out a snort in irritation, then he looked up to see who had the audacity to do that.  
  
In front of him, was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.  
  
Mervyn shook his head. "I must be dreaming," he murmured. His visions cleared a little and he saw that the woman was not as gorgeous as he first thought, but attractive nonetheless. He let his eyes roam the woman's body freely, from her platinum blond hair, to her blue-green eyes, sharp nose and her pouty lips.  
  
Mervyn swallowed as his eyes travelled down, her ample bossoms in her impossibly tight top. His eyes stopped at the hem of her short skirt, then he stared at her tanned, long legs.  
  
He stared blatantly at the legs for a good whole minute.  
  
"Are you going to stare like this forever?"  
  
"S'cuse me?" Mervyn asked, hardly able to work his mouth, with all the saliva gathering inside. The pouty lips moved sensually, and Mervyn got a better look into the plunging neckline as the woman leaned forward.  
  
_ God_, he thought, _don't ever let me wake up from this dream.  
  
_ "I can let you do... more." She whispered into his ear.   
  
An open invitation? Mervyn could not believe his luck. He closed his eyes in pleasure as the woman ran her fingers up his arm.  
  
Slowly, the woman drew her hand away.  
  
"Come," she said, her voice husky. Without waiting for Mervyn's reaction, she began to walk away.  
  
Mervyn slid out of his stool and followed the woman. He felt as if he was hypnotised. Weaving through the crowd, he was determined not to lose sight of her. _See, you've still got your charm with you after so many years.  
_  
Bursting out of the night club, he followed the woman into an alley. His gaze was fixed on her full bottom swaying from side to side as she walked on.  
  
_Man, you're going to die in this woman's hands one day, maybe without even knowing why, Mullen_, he thought happily.  
  
"Lady, what's your name?" He called out.  
  
Turning her head slightly, the streetlight illuminating the fine shape of her face, she said, "Just call me Maybel."

* * *

Paula signed the acknowledgement slip for the package on behalf of Jade. Closing the door, she walked to her daughter's room and said, "Jade! A package for you."  
  
The door opened a little and Jade stuck her head out. She smiled to Paula and took the package from her mother.  
  
_ Who could it be from,_ she wondered as she turned the package over. There was something vaguely familiar about the handwritings on the envelope. She did not recall telling any of her friends about her staying in Daybreak Center. She was about to open the package -  
  
"Skye's here!" Paula announced.  
  
_ I guess this can wait,_ she thought. Without a second look, she tossed the package into her drawer and closed it tight.

* * *

Russell twiddled his thumbs idly, sitting on Aria's battered couch. Kyle was leaning against the door frame leading to the kitchen, staring into space. The two were waiting for the team assembled by the Daybreak Council to arrive.  
  
"Guys!" Aria hollered from her room, "Would you mind helping me out here?"  
  
Russell rolled his eyes. Aria's mood that morning was surprisingly good, not a single bit like someone who's child was missing. She came out of her room, dressed skimpily in shorts and tube top. Sticking her thumb towards her room, she explained, "I need help to arrange the furnitures."  
  
"What, can't you do it yourself?" Russell asked, not without reasons.  
  
Seeing the change in Aria's expression, Kyle straightened himself and said, "Look, I'll help."   
  
Aria's face blossomed into a huge smile and practically skipped back into her room, dragging a glum-faced Kyle along.  
  
"Whatever her problem is," Russell grumbled. He was not going to help her. The three Night People knew that Aria could move the furnitures herself without breaking a sweat - the attack was a solid example of her ability to manipulate objects.  
  
He leaned back on the couch and folded his hands behind his head. Humming a tune to himself, he stared at the ceiling and thought about Jodie. It had been days since he last saw her on the day he left. He closed his eyes and imagined the sweet scent of her shampoo, her soft lips... "Hmmm..." he smiled to himself. Jodie was an excellent kisser. If only he could have her in his arms now...  
  
The doorbell buzzed abruptly and his eyes opened lazily. He could hear Aria chatting away happily, while Kyle merely muttered some short replies.  
  
Please, please, let me get it. Kyle begged his best friend, desperate for an escape. Without waiting for Russell's reply, he went to open the door.  
  
They had not been informed beforehand who to expect on the team. They were merely told to wait for a day or two for the team to arrive, but it had turned out to be a three-days wait.  
  
"Yo." The man was huge, and huge was almost an understatement. Kyle recognised him. He was a shapeshifter called Zach. Stepping aside, Kyle had to help him in through the narrow door.  
  
Next was a witch called Feymon. Witches usually had a sharp, precise presence, thanks to their auras, but not Feymon. Unshaven and dressed sloppily, he could have passed off easily as a street bum. Unlike Zach, Feymon was not friendly. It was fine with Kyle - of all things, he was least interested in catching up with social interaction.  
  
Kyle turned and looked at how Russell was taking all these. He seemed to be sleeping on the couch, but the smile on his lips suggested he was preoccupied with something else on his mind. Aria expressed no interest in the newcomers either, which surprised Kyle. Why was she not interested to know about the people who were going to save her son?  
  
Turning back to the door, he saw someone familiar. Jodie stepped in, the sunlight emphasizing the redness of her eyes. She smiled and put a finger to her lips, prompting Kyle not to announce her presence. She walked into the house and stood right in front of Russell. Then, she saw the smile on his lips, his eyes still closed. Their soulmate bond sizzled in pleasure at their proximity, glad to be near each other after sometime. Apparently, Russell felt the change in the soulmate bond too. His eyes sprung open.  
  
"JODIE!" He exclaimed in pleasant surprise. He leapt out of the couch and pulled Jodie into a tight embrace, before kissing her. He felt every single bit of his yearnings melt away in the kiss.  
  
What were you thinking about? Jodie asked, enjoying the moment as much as her soulmate was.  
  
About a beautiful girl whom I longed for everyday, and she finally appeared in front of me. Russell replied. He saw Kyle over his soulmate's shoulder. The forlorn look on his face was unmistakable as he stared out of the doorway.  
  
We'll catch up later, love. Russell said gently. They finally broke off from their kiss, but their hands never left each other's. "Kyle?" he called.  
  
The dark haired vampire snapped out of his thoughts and came to the group after closing the door. "You guys found a place to stay yet?" he asked.  
  
"Not yet." Zach replied.  
  
"Jodie will stay with me," Russell piped in. He beamed an apologetic smile to Kyle.  
  
"You can stay here with me, Kyle," Aria was quick to offer. At this point, Zach broke out in a thunderous laughter.  
  
Kyle did not find it funny. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll stay with the guys in the hotel." Then he proceeded to fill in the newcomers with the necessary information.  
  
All the while, Kyle tried to fight off the sinking feeling in his heart. He knew that it was important for him to focus on the mission now, and not to think about Jade instead.

* * *

Well, that's all for Chapter 6. Would love to conduct a poll, but i guess it'd have to wait till i can find a question to ask! Do review!


	7. Chapter 7

Jac - Yo yo woman, I await your call to scold me. I don't know for what also. Haha.. Message me before you call arh. Jiaz - Jasper... Brief mentioning but he won't come out. Yet. Perhaps you can suggest to me how you want him to be tortured. -sniggers- Spawn - Heh heh heh. Ooohhh.. there should be an enormous confrontation soon. Soon... but not yet. Ching - At this rate, you'd prolly have to read the whole story in one sitting the next time. Hehe. After our A I guess.  
  
-sigh- My latest exams were devastating. I guess I do pretty much have only myself to blame. Anyway, I don't really know when will be the next time that I updates. Either my ideas come flooding into my small little pweeny brain too slowly or I am simply overloaded with work work and more work.  
  
I guess most of you will just have to re-read the chapters if you realised you're lost. Alright, here we go.

* * *

Aria checked to see that all the Daybreakers were gathered in the living room, deeply engrossed in their discussion on how Tommy was to be rescued. Satisfied that she was truly left alone in her bedroom, she turned on the table lamp.  
  
Holding up a clear, deep emerald potion under the table lamp, she squinted at the potion that she had concocted the day before, checking for any contamination. Then, she looked at the two empty glass tubes in front of her.  
  
"Which one?" she pondered.  
  
While one was cool as a cucumber, the other was hot when steamed. Torn between the two choices, she wondered if it was possible to have the best of both worlds.  
  
Yes, she decided. Pouring the potion into both tubes in equal portions, she muttered absentmindedly, "Both." Sealing the spell with a chant, she replaced the tubes and was about to rise from her chair -  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Spinning around in her swivel chair, Aria turned and saw Jodie standing at the entrance of her bedroom.  
  
Dusting her hands as if she had been handling some dirty articles, she stood up and said nonchalantly, "Nothing."  
  
Inwardly, she cursed herself. She should have heard the vampire approaching, had she not been so engrossed in her spell. She could read the suspicion in Jodie's blood red eyes as the latter assessed the situation.  
  
"Shouldn't you be resting already? I thought you said that you were tired." Jodie said, her eyes never leaving the table top as she tried to look at the contents on it. Aria switched off the table lamp abruptly, plunging them in darkness, except for the weak stream of light from the living room.  
  
"One shouldn't be nosy, especially when she's on other's territory." Aria replied, anger blazing in her heart.  
  
"Aria! Express mail for you!" Zach's loud voice made the windows vibrate. Before Jodie could say another word, Aria bolted out of her bedroom and grabbed the envelope from Zach's big hand.  
  
She took a glance at the envelope, and then tore it open fervently. A small object slipped from an opening and landed on the carpet with a dull "thud".  
  
There was a slip of paper in the envelope, and the message was simple.  
  
The time is running out.  
  
Russell bent down and reached under the sofa, where the object had rolled into He picked it up and saw that it was an eyeball with light purple iris, staring up grotesquely at him.  
  
"Ugh!" He blanched and dropped the eyeball onto the coffee table in front of him, as if it was a hot potato.  
  
Then Aria lost it.  
  
A high-pitched, blood curdling scream rose from her throat and reverberated throughout the house. Her fist clenched, eyes shut tightly and face twisted in utter anguish - anguish of a strickened mother. It continued for about thirty seconds, and then her voice broke off and without a warning, her body crumpled into a heap on the ground.  
  
"Damn it." Kyle muttered. He rose from his seat and went over to Aria's fallen form. Her skin was clammy and cold, and she appeared to have passed out due to immense shock. Kyle lifted her head up and she opened her eyes.  
  
"They've gotten Tommy... Tommy's going to die... Tommy..." She wailed.  
  
"Aria, get a hold of yourself." Kyle urged gently. Aria's eyes darted around Kyle's face.  
  
"Whatever you guys are planning to do... please! Do it tomorrow, alright?" Aria pleaded, tears streaming from her eyes and falling onto Kyle's hands supporting her head.  
  
Kyle's black eyes lifted and looked at his team mates, who had gathered in a circle around Aria and him. Their faces reflected the same thoughts - they would rescue the boy at all cost.  
  
Looking down at Aria, he nodded grimly.

* * *

Paula stirred the steaming coffee in her cup. A few tables in front of her sat Jade and Skye. Paula was somewhat unsure of what exactly was the relationship between the two. Lately, they had been seeing each other very frequently.  
  
She had once tried to ask Jade subtlely about her relationship with the elder, but her daughter insisted that it was nothing and changed the subject quickly.  
  
Paula was getting a little worried.  
  
"Hey." Dermot greeted Paula warmly, sliding into the chair beside hers. Seeing that Paula was preoccupied with something else in her mind, Demot followed her gaze and saw Skye and Jade, who were laughing as if having shared a joke amongst themselves. He looked inquiringly at Paula.  
  
"Hmm?" The lady asked in return to his questioning look.  
  
Dermot smiled, his baby blue eyes twinking, "You were just staring at them as if they had done something wrong."  
  
Paula shrugged, and then she shook her head to herself, sending her long blond hair in a ripple of waves down her back. "Nothing." She said.  
  
"She takes after you a lot, except for her eyes." Dermot observed, looking at the younger Finster. Unlike her mother's sapphire eyes, Jade's eyes were jade-green in color, and one could only guess where her name had came from.  
  
Paula lowered her head, "She has her father's eyes."  
  
Dermot nodded in understanding.  
  
Slowly, Paula smiled as if she was reminiscing the better days. "You know, Skye kind of reminded me of Benjamin before he became a drunkard."  
  
Dermot raised an eyebrow in genuine interest. "Really?" He looked at Skye for a moment before asking, "In terms of looks or mannerism?"  
  
"A little of both." Paula answered. "Benjamin was twenty four years old when I got married to him. This sounds a little stupid, but it was an arranged marriage."  
  
Dermot could not suppress a grin, "Woah. I didn't know about that."  
  
Seeing that grin on Dermot, Paula smacked his arm playfully, "I am from a traditional family, alright? Anyway, we only met once before we got married,. Both of us came from rather well-to-do families, so our parents agreed to the marriage immediately."  
  
"You didn't object to it?"  
  
Paula laughed, "Oh, no, girls in those days didn't have much of a say in such matters. Besides, Benjamin wasn't that bad." Her voice was tender, and Dermot knew then that she had loved Benjamin. "I grew to love his kind and gentle self."  
  
"6 years later, I gave birth to Jade and Jasper. One day, just before we were leaving for a holiday in Hawaii, I found a photo of Benjamin and a woman in his drawer. I knew they weren't just friends from the intimate pose. I confronted him in the trip and almost wanted to divorce him back then. Until he explained that it was all in the past, before he married me. He swore to remain faithful to me always."  
  
"Perhaps I should have divorced him back then," Paula sighed ruefully. "He got his fingers burnt badly on the stocks' market repeatedly. I advised him to stop before he lost everything, but he just wouldn't listen. Finally, he got bankrupt. Devastated, he became a drunkard to "get himself out of his sorrows", he said."  
  
Demot waited for Paula to take a sip of her coffee, and then she continued, "It was bad enough that he became a drunkard; it was worse when he took out his frustration on us. Jasper was diagnosed with leukemia at fifteen, I couldn't let his weak body take any of the abuse, so I would lock the siblings into their bedrooms and..." She took a moment to collect herself, and dermot offered her a tissue to dab her tears, "...and I would take all the beatings by myself."  
  
"No one knew anything about this?" Dermot asked. He loved the woman before him even more now, for her motherly love and protection towards her children, and for her courage to face that beast.  
  
"No. I didn't want to embarrass our families. Besides, Benjamin would apologise when he was sober and often promised not to do it again."  
  
"But one day, I came back and found him home earlier than usual, reeking of alcohol and all. It wasn't the state of his being that shocked me; it was seeing him punching Jasper." Paula drew a deep breath, her sapphire eyes bluer than ever. "Something just snapped in me. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed a knife and attacked Benjamin. It was a table knife, so the cuts that I inflicted in my rage didn't hurt him badly. He was stunned by me though, he never did expect me to fight back. We packed up immediately and left that beast. Then we came to Clainesville."  
  
The two sat in reflective silence. Dermot reached over for Paula's hands. How could anyone hurt someone so lovely, so beautiful?  
  
"Don't worry, it's all in the past now." Dermot reassured her.

* * *

Ah, finally. Haha, well, so, what will happen in the next chapter? I don't know that myself too! Review review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Quatre- Muahaha... Sorry... I thought mentioning him helps. :P  
Sarah- Hi there. Sorry for the late update. Thanks for your comments. It really is a great encouragement. Do read on

Yo yo people. It's been a long time yeah. I could have updated earlier but damned I was left without internet connections. Hence here I am in sch, presenting this to you.

The next chapter will hopefully be up by end of this week. If it doesn't... Then it will be up by only October... Coz my exams are coming (yes again) and this time it's for a whole full month. Thank you all of you for your extremely kind patience...

Alright... Here's what I owe you people!

* * *

"You what? Oh man... okay... sure. We'll see what we can do." Kyle Caldwin set down his mobile phone. Shrugging, he announced, "Well, we'll have to do without the map."

Russell made a face. "Gee, that's as good as going into the place, saying, 'Hey, this door looks great, let's go in and see if little Tommy's in there. No, wait, how about the next one? That better?' So much for Daybreak's efficiency."

The group had gathered in Aria's house the next morning, expecting to receive a detailed map about the layout of the building where Tommy was held captive in. But they had sat there the whole morning, receiving no fax from the Daybreak Intelligence. Tired of waiting, they decided to call up the Daybreak Center, only to be told that the informers could not offer the Daybreak Intelligence any important information.

"If the place has 10 rooms, the probability of us hitting the correct room would be 1 out of 10," Zach muttered, "And if there is a hundred room, it would be 1 out of 100. If there is-"

"Thank you, Zach. We can do the math for ourselves." Turning to Aria, who seemingly was so engrossed in painting her nails that she was totally oblivious to the on-going conversation, Kyle said, "You think you can help us?"

Aria seemed pleased by his attention, "How?"

"Do you know how the building in which Tommy is held in looks like?"

Aria nodded slowly, her big purple eyes fixed on Kyle.

"Can you draw it out for us?" Kyle tore a page out of his notebook and handed it with a pen to Aria.

Aria appeared to hesitate for a moment. Then, under the watchful eyes of the Daybreakers, she began to draw the bird's eye view of the layout of the building. Her strokes were light and quick, and Kyle inferred from her sketch that she had a knack in drawing and those paintings in her house were her works.

'They are." Aria said, beaming proudly at Kyle, who realised that he had been careless in broadcasting his thoughts.

Finally, Aria was done and Kyle placed the sketch on the center of the coffee table for everyone to see.

"So, it isn't that big." Russell commented.

"It isn't." Aria agreed sweetly.

The building had eighteen rooms spread out over two stories, nine of each level. The entrance led to a main room, which in turn was connected to other three rooms by the doors on the three walls. Basically, the nine rooms were arranged three by three, interconnected by doors leading to the adjacent rooms. The queer thing was that the lift leading to the second level was at the third room directly from the entrance.

"If Tommy was held in a room on the first level, and the... the kidnappers sensed us coming, they could easily travel between the two levels, possibly even without our notice." Feymon, who was seldom articulated in the discussions, stated. In contrast to his sloppy appearance, Feymon had a soft voice that had a melodious note in it.

Kyle frowned. Indeed, that could be a tacky issue. If they were to disable the lift... "How about if we leave two people on the first level, at the lift lobby while the rest move up to the second floor, and then we tamper with the lift?"

"Possible. But what if they were on the first level when we thought they are on the second?" Russell pondered.

"We'll be combing the place by spreading out into three rooms side by side at the same time. That way, we can corner them easier." Kyle looked at the group, each lost in his thoughts trying to find a loophole in their plan. Finally, ten minutes passed and no one seemed to have any problem. "So we ready to set off?"

Feymon went to the car to check on their weapons for the last time. At last, they were ready to leave.

Or maybe not.

"Wait! What about Aria?" Russell asked.

"What about her?" Kyle answered.

"She would need someone to take care of her, don't she?"

At that point, Aria suddenly looked very small and fragile, her big violet eyes looked pleadingly at Kyle and Russell.

Jodie gave a snort. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"Jodie! Don't be rude!" Russell chastised. He noticed Kyle's raised eyebrow and quickly added, "I meant, Aria's safety should always be our top priority."

Jodie opened her mouth to say more, but she changed her mind and stormed out of the house. Women! Russell grumbled to Kyle before going after his soulmate.

Aria approached Kyle and picked a strand of hair off his left shoulder. Smiling up at him, she said, "Be careful."

Kyle kept his tone neutral, "Will do."

"You know," Aria's hand lingered on his shoulder, "I'm really grateful for all that you've done."

The vampire turned his head to the side, "We did nothing. It was our duty anyway."

Aria laughed softly, "You like to talk in collective terms, don't you?"

"We are a team."

"Really? Then what will happen if two members of the team fell in love with the subject?"

Kyle fidgeted uneasily, but Aria kept her hand on his shoulder.

At that moment, Jodie and Russell returned. The couple seemed to be temporarily at peace, but their well-kept distance from each other signified that a wrong move could easily spark off further argument.

Kyle shrugged away Aria's hand. "I think we should go now." He walked over to the driver's side, then thought otherwise and moved to the back seat instead. Leaning against the car, he said, "Um, Zach, how about if you stay behind and look out for Aria's safety? If we need you we'll give you a message."

Zach nodded and stood beside Aria while the rest got into the car.

"Do us proud." Aria said to the departing car, and then turned her back on Zach and went back into the house.

_

* * *

_

Tonight would be the night, Skye had promised himself earlier on. But, right now, sitting beside Jade, he felt extremely pressurized as he found no way to put it across to the human girl.

"Something on your mind?" Jade asked, peering at him intently.

_Hell, a lot_, he thought. It had already been months and he still had not told anyone about his vision of Paula's death. That was how haphazard his 'gift' of vision was: there was neither benefit of the date nor time of when it would actually happen. He felt himself getting worn out by the visions – partly for the white blinding pain he would feel zapping his forehead whenever he had a vision, and mostly due to the unpredictability of the actual happenings as compared to his less than adequate information provided by the visions.

More recently, he had been having a recurring vision of a lady – one whom he could not recognize thanks to the blurred out vision. This vision was not like any others – it had no real event in it other than a far away profile shot of the lady. It was also because each time he had this particular vision, a dull heartache would follow as he tried to make sense of it.

He soon learnt to try not to probe too deeply into it, but curiosity got the better of him.

Jade was still staring at him, reminding him that he had yet to answer her question. _It was, to put it dramatically_, he told himself, _the moment of truth_.

"I found the potion to break the soulmate bond," he blurted, sounding too blunt even for his own ears. Beside him, he felt Jade took in a sharp breath at his revelation.

"Oh, really?" He heard Jade's unconvincing effort to sound nonchalant about it, "But I thought it didn't exist?"

"It does, now." He answered, his voice suddenly weary, instead of the relief the revelation should have brought.

_Uh oh_, the voice had the cheek to say.

_Damn it. Told you it's a bad idea._

By now, the pair had lapsed into an unnatural silence. Something in Skye wanted to try to make things a little less awkward, but the mental drain on him dampened his effort to make the attempt.

In the end, it was Jade who spoke. "So... what are you going to do about it?"

_Break all the soulmate bonds_, the voice laughed diabolically in his head.

"Nothing." He said flatly instead, as if trying to reassure himself at the same time. His witch sense told him that it was time to go off for the Elders' Meeting.

"I have to go now." He rose and said. The sentence brought relief to Jade apparently, who also stood and smiled to Skye.

He returned the smile, and gave a light peck on her head, before heading for his meeting. All the while he wondered if he had done the right thing by telling her about the discovery.

And soon, he will realise that he had many more things to worry about.

* * *

RIght... So, more actions coming up next! What will the team face up with when they go into the building? What more drama can unfold?

Stay tune for the next episode of Companero del Alma! Meanwhile, review please! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

I haven't receive any reviews for chapter 8 at the point of time when I was uploading this chapter, so we'll just go straight into the story.

Btw, the tag for the thought speech is somehow not working, so i would just underline the words for thought-speeches.

* * *

The icy silence between Russell and Jodie was stifling in the car. Seated up front in the driver's seat was Feymon, while Jodie, Kyle and Russell sat behind in that respective order. Kyle turned to his right and saw his friend staring out of the car window, in deep thoughts. The latter turned as if he felt Kyle's stare and said, "I should have been the one to stay behind and look after Aria."

Kyle felt Jodie stiffened beside him. With a cold glare, Jodie taunted, "Really, Mr. Timbal, what makes you think you make a better bodyguard for our oh-so-fragile Aria back there?"

That acidic question was met with an explosive reply.

"What's with you? What's eating you, Jodie? Why are you so bent on getting Aria killed?" Russell would have leapt out of his seat if not for the crammed interior of the car. Kyle opened his mouth and was about to mediate matters, but Jodie beat him to it.

"Because she wouldn't die without you!" She raged, her eyes swirling with deep blood red colour.

"And who's going to answer for it if she does? You?" Russell scoffed, "You aren't even important enough to be held responsible for her well-being!"

Kyle leaned back in his seat and sighed inwardly. Up front, Feymon seemed blissfully oblivious about what was happening in the backseat, but Kyle knew that the witch was merely staying out of the couple's pointless argument.

"We've reached." Feymon's usually quiet voice was raised in order to be heard above the heated argument.

"Thank god!" Russell spat and got out of the car, slamming the door shut even before Kyle could get out. Shaking his head to himself, Kyle saw that Jodie had, in contrary to her soulmate, not made a move to get out of the car. She was just seated in her place, staring into the headrest of the front seat.

"You know that he didn't mean what he said," Kyle spoke.

"He didn't." Jodie replied, and Kyle was surprised by her own conviction. "He's acting differently, and I think I might have a clue why."

The door at Kyle's side opened abruptly.

"Time and tide wait for no man. Are you going to just sit in there all day long?" Russell asked brusquely.

The building was isolated, surrounded by overgrown weeds. The exterior paintings of the house were peeling and there was an ominously paved out path leading right to the entrance of the building.

Feymon closed the car boot, and despite his effort to make as little noise as he could, the sound was amplified in the unnatural silence and echoes bounced off the walls of the building.

Everyone be careful. Kyle warned. The group, having equipped themselves with the weapons that they had brought along, started up the path.

It was an uneventful journey into the building, but they did not want to take their chances. Almost immediately after they got inside, they were faced with three doors. Without a word, Russell went to the left door, Feymon went to the right one and they hit the buttons beside the doors simultaneously.

Nothing happened.

Exchanging puzzled looks, the two tried again, and still, nothing happened. Kyle took a step forward and hit the button to open the center door.

Miraculously, it opened. The heavy door slid upwards and Kyle went into the center room. The moment the door reached the zenith of it's ascension, it came crashing back down onto the floor heavily, separating the two rooms firmly once again.

Russell and Feymon looked at each other in amazement.

One of you try the button first. Kyle spoke through thought-speech.

Russell slammed his hand on the button for the left door, and this time, it opened.

"Genius," he muttered halfheartedly to himself and head into the room before the door slammed door. Feymon did the same and finally, they were split up in three separate rooms: Russell in the left room, Kyle in the middle one and Feymon in the right one.

Hey, Jodie with you? Russell asked grumpily.

No. You checked with Feymon yet? Kyle replied as he looked around the room. Other than some wooden crates carelessly thrown around the room, it was empty and the walls were painted morbidly in dull gray.

She's not with him either. Russell's voice was tight.

Tried asking herself?

Russell made a rude noise. You think she wouldn't be giving me the cold shoulders now? 

Kyle did not answer him, instead, he directed his thoughts at Jodie. Jodie, where are you?

After a few seconds, he still got no reply from her. He pressed the button to open the door back into the main room where they had came from and saw nobody there. Turning back, he raised his eyes up the wall to study the tall ceiling as he told Russell, She's not-

It was this moment when something heavy landed on him and sent him sprawling on the ground.

* * *

Zach, on the other hand, was sprawled on Aria's couch. Whistling to himself, he doodled idly on the papers and pens left behind by his fellow Daybreakers. His big fingers had some trouble gripping the slender pen initially, before he gave up and used only two fingers to hold it. The result – a terrible sketch of the vase in front of him, the lines were crooked and light, very much like an artwork done by a very young child.

"Damn, she made it seemed so easy," Zach muttered, referring to Aria. "Maybe I should get her to give me a lesson or two on drawing." Sighing loudly as he got himself off the couch, he stood in the living room and stretched himself, hearing the satisfying loud 'pop's from his spine.

_Speaking of the witch_, he thought_, I haven't seen her around since the rest were gone_. He craned his neck and tried to look at the second floor without having to physically climb up.

"Aria?" he hollered, "Whaddya doing?"

Only the birds replied him with their chirps.

Scratching his head, he began to ascend the stairs – and stop short as he caught a figure running past the windows from the corner of his eyes.

Descending light-footedly, he looked around to see if he could still spot the figure. Slowly, he started towards where he last saw it was heading.

Aria, is that you? Zach switched to thought-speech, not wanting to alert the figure in case he was an intruder.

He had not been expecting a silver knife to protrude right out of his chest the next instant. Reeling from the shock, he turned to see who had assaulted him, but there was no one.

The last thing he thought of right before he blacked out was where in the whole world Aria was.

In actual fact, the figure was not an intruder, but Jodie. When she saw that Zach had fallen, she changed her course and went to his aid instead. The silver knife had missed his heart by inches, but it was still too difficult for her to get it out without causing further injury to him. Whipping out her cell phone, she dialed for the Daybreak Hospital.

"Jodie Wayes. Casualty in 43 West Coast Drive. I repeat : Casualty in 43 West Coast Drive."

She grabbed a cloth from the kitchen to try and staunch the blood flow. But she could not stay with Zach until the medics arrive. She had her own plan in mind.

While the rest of her teammates went into the building, she slipped back out without their notice and drove back to Aria's house. She felt bad, of course, for abandoning them when they probably needed her. But, if her intuition was correct, it would be necessary to do what she was about to do.

Going up to Aria's bedroom, she went to the table and searched for the glass tubes that she saw the witch hiding yesterday. She rummaged her drawers, looked beneath the stack of letters and books, before she finally found them placed in a box. The two glass tubes, filled with emerald green liquid, were laid side by side. Jodie grabbed the box and raced out of the house.

Her sharp eyes saw the slashed tires of the car, undoubtedly done by her suspect in mind. Jodie had not miss spotting who Zach's attacker was, neither did she miss catching Aria drove away in her own car.

Jodie shapeshifted into her form – a golden eagle – and picked up the box in her sharp talons, before taking off towards the building.

* * *

There you have it. I'm glad I got it out before I had the unfortunate torrents of exams and all. Please do remember to review, thanks!

Up next : What is Aria up to? And what is happening back in the Daybreak Center? Find out only on = Companero del Alma.


	10. Chapter 10

Having disappeared for such a long time, I've decided to reward you, my loyal readers, with an extra-long chapter and action-packed too!

As usual, underlined conversations are thought-speak.

Launching straight into the story….

* * *

Skye did not know that he was in deep trouble, at least not until he went to the Elders' Meeting.

"Say, Juan, since when are you ever so concerned about the happenings in the Daybreak Center over at Mexico? I haven't heard you talk about anything else since you're back," Eliza said, sarcasm lacing every of her words.

Juan was defensive, "We should always be watchful of the things happening in other centers."

"Really? I say you're just concerned about getting a free holiday there under the disguise of going for a mission," Eliza cast her hawk-like gaze around, speaking slowly and making sure that the elders in the room were taking note of this little drama.

"Alright. We can talk about this some other day," Dermot said, putting his hand up to silence Eliza's protests, "We indeed ought to be mindful about what's going on in other centers. They might have some implications on us." Dermot looked around, and saw across the table that Skye was deep in his own thoughts.

"Skye." Dermot called. The young Elder looked up with a blank look on his face.

"Skye, were you paying attention?" Dermot asked, his baby blue eyes fixed on Skye. He noticed that the young man's gaze had fallen again.

"Yeah, sorry." Skye said.

Dermot decided to let it ride; he had a more important issue at hand. "Skye, did you do a thorough check on Aria before sending the understudies for the mission?"

Skye's head snapped up, "I… did."

"But not thorough enough. Do you know that she's a scout for the Night World's Council?" Dermot asked. He saw the color drain from Skye's face.

"Oh, shit." Skye muttered.

"This is very serious, Skye. By sending the understudies over without doing a careful, thorough check on the subject, you're not only jeopardizing the lives of the understudies, but also all Daybreakers' safety."

"I'm sorry. I've overlooked it this time. It won't happen again." Skye apologized, his head bowed, and his voice hardly audible.

"Shouldn't an Elder not be so careless?" Eliza chided. The others murmured in agreement.

"I still have yet to settle an issue. During the attack by Blood Iris the other time, why were you guys sitting ducks in the room while others were fighting?" Dermot raised his voice above the murmur sternly. His question brought about its desired effect: everyone was silenced.

"Anyway, I've sent another team over to assist them. Right now, this meeting is over." Dermot announced.

The Elders began to file out of the room, but Skye was still in his seat, massaging his temples. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Dermot looking at him, his face creased in genuine concern.

"Are you alright?"

Skye sat up straight, "Yeah,"

Dermot sat down beside him, "Are you distracted by other stuff lately? You seemed listless."

Skye glanced away, and played with his cup on the table.

"Skye, I've always looked upon you like my own son. If there's anything –"

"I'm alright, really." Skye said.

Dermot sighed, "Is there anything going on between you and Jade?" He saw Skye's arm stiffened and stopped playing with the cup.

"Jade's an attractive young lady, but she has a soulmate, Skye. You're an Elder, you must remember the rules," Dermot stood up and wheeled his chair into its place. "Whatever you do, make your choice wisely and carefully, because you'll not only hurt yourself." With that, Dermot turned and left Skye to his own thoughts.

Rising, Skye flung his cup across the room, shattering it into pieces and left.

* * *

"Goddamnit!" Russell swore to Kyle, "We're under attack!"

"An under-" Kyle fended off a chest blow that the attacker struck, "-statement, I would say." The attacker jumped a step backwards, and Kyle took the chance to study him. Likely to be a witch, he thought. Just as suddenly as he had appeared, the witch disappeared.

"Damn," Kyle muttered. He knew that the witch was still present in the room, just that he masked his presence. He saw one of the crates rose in mid-air abruptly, before it was hurled towards him by an invisible force. Diving to his left, the crate sailed over his body and slammed into the wall behind him.

And then there was silence. The air was still and Kyle tensed his body, ready for any form of assault. He tightened his grip on his shotgun loaded with multi-purpose bullets. He felt a disturbance in the air to his right and snapped his head that way. Throwing up a defensive arm, he blocked the punch threw by the witch and brought up the shotgun with the other hand. The sound of the shot echoed in the enclosed room and Kyle heard the 'cracks' in the witch's ribs as the bullet shot through them. He watched the witch slumped to his knees before collapsing on the floor, motionless.

"Russ?"

"Uh-huh?" Russell sounded distracted.

"Are you done?"

"No, it's hell of a – Shit!" He cursed. "Talk to you later."

Kyle wondered if there was any more sudden attacker, and kept a lookout for them as he called for Feymon.

"Feymon? Are things all right over there?"

No answer.

The door on his right opened and Kyle held up his shotgun and fired away. It was based purely on instinct, and Kyle prayed that his instinct served him well.

It did.

The bullet ripped a hole through the wolf's fur, but it kept advancing towards Kyle.

Without panicking, Kyle perfected his aim and this time, he shot the wolf squarely in its head. Unlike the witch's quiet death, the screams from the dying wolf were enough to wake the dead. Twitching as it fell, its body was unceremoniously crushed by the heavy door that crashed down on it.

It was a gruesome sight.

Kyle stared at the growing puddle if blood oozing out from the flattened body, his mind not really on the corpse. Should he go on, or should he go over to the other room and check on Feymon? Making his decision in a snap, he smacked the button on his right. Picking his way cautiously over the mutilated body, he entered the room on his right.

No one was in the room.

Kyle frowned. This could be a problem.

"Russ, Feymon's missing."

"Huh? Damn. I'm done over here. What shall we do now?" Russell asked.

Kyle bit his lower lips. If they looked for Feymon, they would be using up precious time that should be used to look for Tommy.

"Should we call for Zach?" Russell asked.

"No. He has to look after Aria. We cannot afford to lose her now." Kyle sighed. "Continue on your way. We'll see what happens next."

He went back to the center room and into the final room in the middle column, where the lift lobby was. He was somewhat relieved to see that no one was standing guard there. He did not fancy having to fight an attacker in every of the room.

The door to his left opened and Kyle whipped up his shotgun.

"Woah! Chill, it's just me, man." Russell put his hands up in the air.

Kyle lowered his gun, "Knock, will you?"

The two of them looked at the lift. Then, without saying a word, they took to each side of the lift, leaning against the wall with their guns ready. With a loud 'ding!' the lift door opened.

"Aria!" Russell called out in surprise.

Aria stood in the center of the room with the other newcomer – a balding guy who did not looked friendly. She smiled as she took the scene in.

"Welcome," Aria said simply, spreading her arms out as if she was welcoming visitors to her house.

"Aria, stay away from him," Kyle trained his gun at the balding man as he spoke to Aria.

"Oh, right," Aria looked at the man beside her in genuine surprise. "Meet Senibry."

"Who?" Russell asked dumbly.

Kyle frowned. He did not like what was happening. "Where's Tommy?"

"Don't be cute. There's no Tommy." Aria answered, ending her sentence with a giggle.

"What?" Russell was at lost to grapple with the turn of the events.

The balding man took a step forward, and stopped when he heard the warning click from Kyle's shotgun. "We're from the Night World Council."

Kyle's frown deepened. "What?" Russell asked again.

"We're sent to recruit some new blood for the council. We heard of you guys, and wanted to sound you out," The balding guy continued, "And we're pleased to say, that both of you, gentlemen, have passed the test."

"It wasn't that hard anyway," Russell muttered.

The balding man heard him, "As you can see, your teammate Feymon didn't make it."

Kyle felt sick as he watched Aria's smile grew with pride, "You used us."

"Didn't." Aria replied, "I merely wanted to offer you something better, more prestigious than being the lackeys of the Daybreak Council."

The balding guy cleared his throat, "Now, if you would like to accept our invitation to join the Night World Council –"

"Not so soon," A new voice spoke out.

The people in the room turned to see Jodie stepped into the room, two tubes of emerald green potions in her hands.

Aria's eyes widened when she saw them. "Put them down!"

Instead of listening to her, Jodie gave a triumphant smile, before she held the two tubes high up in the air and released her grip on them. The tubes smacked on the ground and broke into pieces, the contents flowing out slowly. Jodie then lifted a foot and crushed the debris.

Russell felt his head cleared greatly, as though he was viewing the world in a brand new pair of spectacles, "What the hell was that?"

"Love potions," Jodie answered without taking her eyes off Aria, who was seething with anger.

Suddenly, it all became clear to Russell.

"You cast love potions on us?" Russell shook his head in disbelief.

Even the balding man looked surprised at Aria. Eventually, he decided to ignore the dramatic turn of events. He had a duty, and he had to fulfill it. "So, are you going to join the Night World Council?"

"You think?" Kyle shot back.

The balding man shrugged, "Guess not," Then, without a warning, he reached for his knife at his hips as a bullet ripped through his hand. "Argh!" dropping the knife, he clutched his maimed hand. Aria took the chance to slip into the lift.

Jodie gave chase immediately.

"You take care of it here!" Russell shouted to Kyle before squeezing through the closing doors of the lift.

Blood still spraying out of his hand, the bald man slammed his hand down on the button of the left door, but Kyle had foreseen his intended act and brought his own hand down on the button of the right door. As a result of both buttons pressed simultaneously, neither door opened.

The man, for all his worth, could not fight without his right hand. Desperate, he tried to get a hold on his gun with his left hand.

"No way," Kyle muttered and knocked the gun out of the balding man's hand. Bringing his own gun up, Kyle's head snapped to the left as the balding man punched him hard in his right cheek. He felt the balding man's bloodied hands clammed down on his and they wrestled for his gun. Kyle maneuvered his elbow up and decked the man in his jaws, but the balding man would not relent.

A single shot resonated in the room, but it was not Kyle who pressed the gun.

Smiling hideously, the balding man swayed on his feet before blood gurgled out of his mouth. Finally, he collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Kyle shook his head grimly, before heading for the lift.

Arriving on the second floor, Kyle saw Russell and Jodie negotiating with Aria, who was sitting on the window ledge.

"Don't, Kyle, don't come over," Aria sobbed. Already, lightning stabbed through the air and the rain began pouring in through the opened window.

"Aria," Kyle said calmly, "You won't die even if you were to jump down from here." Behind his back, he was assembling a spell-binder.

"You ruined my chances of a promotion!" She continued, "Why won't you people just join the Night World organization? Why stay with the goddamned Circle Daybreak and be such righteous jerks?"

Suddenly, Aria laughed. She threw her head up and laughed a sardonic laughter as a thunder clasped in the air. "Kyle, you're right, sweetheart, I won't die," she shook her head, "I would only die if I jump and hex myself with a fiery blaze!"

Without any warning, she pushed herself off the ledge. Kyle leapt forward and threw the spell-binder on her.

They could only watch as Aria landed on the grass patch below with a loud thud, nothing worse than a few broken bones.

And that's the end… Next up on Companero del Alma:

-Jasper appears (for real!) and discovers what Jade's been missing out on.

-The team returns to Daybreak Center as Kyle looked forward to what was supposed to be a sweet reunion.

More angst and heartbreaks! Stay tuned to Companero del Alma….

The next update would most likely be after Nov 25th…. So hold your breaths, amigos, and pray I don't die on you!

May the force, be with mE!!!! :P


	11. Chapter 11

"Coming!" Jade Finster ran to open the door, revealing her brother, Jasper.

"Hello, litter sister," Jasper pushed past Jade and into the house, "going out again?" he asked disapprovingly.

Jade ignored her brother's question, "What brings you here? Beloved Halyssa giving you trouble?"

"Don't speak of my wife like this!" Jasper scolded, tossing a cushion from the couch at Jade. "I'm here to take back my watch from you."

"Miser," Jade replied, "Can't you buy a new one?"

"Hey!" Jasper said, walking towards Jade's bedroom, "That watch's got sentimental value all right?" Standing in his sister's bedroom, he hollered, "Now, where is it?"

"In my drawer, you might have to search for it!"

Jasper pursed his lips, feigning irritation. Pulling open her drawer, he exclaimed, "My! Your drawer's like a pig's sty!"

"Quit whining!"

Whistling to himself, Jasper pawed through the contents.

Finally, after some rummaging, he found his watch. Pulling it out, he saw that it was entangled with the string sealing an envelope. He tried to disentangle the watch, but his attempts were futile. Giving up, he gave the watch a forceful tug.

"Oops," He muttered when the envelope was torn open. Something silvery slipped out and dropped onto the carpet. Picking it up, he saw that it was an exquisitely designed watch.

"Let's see…" Working to open the locket, he saw that it had a picture of Kyle in one of the frames. "Hey Jad-"

The sound of the door closing cut him off in mid-sentence.

* * *

"You're in a good mood today," Russell observed as the three of them, Jodie, Kyle and himself got out of the lift. After Aria had jumped out of the window, they found that Daybreak Center had sent reinforcement – a tad too late anyway – and they returned to the Daybreak Center after packing up and driving through the night.

Kyle laughed, "Am I?"

Rounding a corner, they found themselves standing beside Zach's ward. Already, they could hear Zach's laughter through the door.

"Hey Zach," Jodie greeted the shapeshifter as she pushed open the door. At Zach's bedside was his girlfriend. Giving them a nod politely, she excused herself to leave the trio with Zach alone in the ward.

"Already looking much better, aren't you, big friend?" Russell grinned, "When are you free to go?"

"Could have gotten out today had that doc allowed." The bed creaked noisily as Zach shifted his position. "I managed to sneak all the way to the lobby, but I forgot that they've got surveillance cameras everywhere!" Zach's laughter boomed in the ward.

"The nurses here aren't that bad," Russell offered.

"Many of them are beautiful too," Kyle quipped. "I should know," he added, giving a playful wink.

Russell whirled, "Man, are you possessed or something?"

Kyle raised his eyebrows innocently.

"Are the flowers for me?" Zach asked hopefully.

"Nah, sorry. Thought you didn't like flowers," Kyle said. Russell noticed there was a note of pride in Kyle's voice. Of course, after all, he had carefully chosen that bouquet of flowers with the help of Russell and Jodie.

Zach feigned hurt, "I love flowers, ya know." He looked around the ward, "Where's Feymon?"

The trio looked at one another.

"He didn't make it," Jodie finally said.

Zach looked confused, and then his face cleared, "Pity. He wasn't that bad a guy,"

A moment of silence passed by; the team remembering their fallen teammate.

"So, fill me in. What in the world went on exactly?" Zach asked.

"Well, the person who attacked you was actually Aria." Jodie said.

"Aria? Why? Why would she do that?"

"She's a scout for the Night World Council. Basically she and Tommy were a ploy to test our abilities, to see who deserved to be offered the chance to join them at Night World Council," Kyle spoke.

"Despicable!" Zach spat.

"My sentiments exactly, dude. She even cast love spells on Kyle and me," Russell said.

"Which I have yet to settle the scores with you, Mr Timbal," Jodie turned to Russell.

"Come on, Jodie, you know I don't really mean what I said," Russell pleaded.

Jodie turned away, "Yeah? Then why wasn't Kyle acting like the lovesick puppy that you were?"

"I… er…" Russell tried hard to think of an explanation.

Jodie turned back, "You disappointed me, Russ. But nevermind," she leaned close and pecked Russell on his forehead, "I still love you nonetheless."

"Awww…" Zach made a noise, "Too mushy for me." To Kyle, he said, "Going off to see your beloved? Run along now, I'm sure she'll be pleased with that bouquet of flowers."

* * *

"You look beautiful tonight," Skye said.

Jade gave a smile, "Don't I always?"

"Yeah, always," Skye agreed.

Jade rested her head on Skye's shoulder. "It's a pretty quiet evening isn't it?"

"Yeah," Skye said, his eyes looking at the lapping waves on the beach. "It's evenings like this that makes us feel really small in this universe."

"Getting a little pensive huh," Jade laughed. "Oh! Look at that!" She sat up and clasped her hands together, making a wish as a lone star slid across the sky.

"What did you wish for?" Skye asked.

"Not telling you. They say that when wishes are said aloud they wouldn't come true," She turned and saw a secretive smile on Skye's lips.

"You made that, didn't you?" Jade asked incredulously, but apparently elated nonetheless.

"I can make many more things happen," Skye said his green eyes shining behind his spectacles.

Jade leant closer and they shared a kiss, "Tell me you didn't make this happen."

"I didn't," Skye said, before their lips met again. A rustle broke them off, and Jade squinted to see under the rising moon.

"Kyle!" She exclaimed. Quickly getting out of the bench, she ran to catch up with the departing figure. She avoided stepping on the bouquet of roses on the ground. "Kyle!"

Kyle stopped in his strides.

"Kyle, it's not what you-"

"I know what I saw," Kyle's voice was cold.

Jade held Kyle's hand, but he brushed it off. "It's… It's not like what you think," she stuttered.

"What is it then? Come on, tell me what is it? If kissing is not enough. Then what more does it take to prove that you're having an affair with him?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle…" Skye spoke up. Kyle turned away.

"I'm sorry," Jade whispered.

"Don't. Don't start this 'I'm sorry' business, all right?" Kyle finally turned to face Jade and she realized, unlike the cold voice she heard, Kyle's eyes were full of sorrow, and it broke her heart to see him like this.

_You had meant to use Skye as a substitute_.

Hot tears sprang to her eyes out of horror and guilt. She thought that what she had with Skye was just a temporary phase, nothing that could lead to the confrontation as it was now. It was all because of her selfish folly that three of them were hurt.

"We're soulmates," Kyle said quietly. "We're supposed to be true to each other. I trusted you…" His voice trailed off. There was a note of forlornness in it, a note of despondency. "Maybe we should –"

"Sever our soulmate bond?" Jade muttered softly, the words coming out of her even before she had a chance to think them through.

The words fell crystal-clear to Kyle's supernatural hearing. For a moment, he just stood there motionlessly, barely a few inches away from Jade. His dark eyes had an unmistakable anguish in them. Slowly, he nodded to himself, his gaze downcast as if searching for answers on the ground.

"So this is what you wanted all along." Kyle's voice was pained.

"No…" Jade cried desperately, "That's not what I meant…"

"Who can do it?" Kyle was resigned.

"No…"

"Tell me!" He said sharply, dark eyes flashing wildly. He noticed Jade stealing a glance at Skye, and it did not take him more than a second to gather the answer.

"Do it." Kyle said finally.

Skye looked trapped. For a long moment, the trio did not speak. The stifled sobs of Jade and the occasional crashing waves filled the silence between them. The tension was palpable and thick, almost choking.

Jade looked at Skye. _Had he not seen all these in his visions?_ She wondered sadly. Perhaps he had, perhaps he, like herself, had chosen to turn a blind eye to the impending outcome.

Skye wetted his lips nervously and looked at Jade, "No."

"No?" Kyle's lips curled into a smile, but his eyes held his true feelings. "The two of you really sound like a couple, telling me-"

"Stop it, please! I can't take this anymore!" Jade shut her eyes and cried out.

"-not to sever this soulmate bond when it is my beloved soulmate who suggested it!" He said acidly, not stopping to listen to what Jade was saying.

Skye was getting desperate, "Perhaps we can talk this over?"

"Talk? No. You didn't talk to me about it when you were with her."

"You weren't there when I needed you," Jade said softly. The two Night People turned to look at the human girl on the ground.

"I wasn't there? I was on a mission…" Kyle cut himself off in mid-sentence, "And maybe that had been a ploy by Elder Kollesbarr here so that he can have some quality time with the girl he had been eyeing for so long."

"It was the Council which gave the order-" Skye started.

"But it was you who chose the candidates for the mission," Kyle continued for Skye. Standing in front of Skye, he stared squarely into his green eyes. "You do not have a choice. Break the link." Turning to Jade, he said, "Tomorrow morning, 9 a.m. sharp, in Skye's workroom." With that, he turned and left.

"Kyle!" Jade stumbled behind him.

"Follow me one more step," Kyle whirled around and warned, the coldness in his eyes chilling Jade to the bones.

Skye could offer no comfort to Jade, as she sank to the ground and watched her soulmate leave.

* * *

POLL POLL POLL!! D

Time for poll again! This chapter, we dealt with Kyle having realised Jade's infidelity, and the big confrontation!

It's time for fault-pointing session!

Who's fault is it that things turned out the way they did today?

1) Kyle! He was stupid to go for that mission!  
2) Jade! What a slut!  
3) Skye! That guy's up to no good!

And the second question... drumrolls

What should Kyle do?

1) Ditch Jade! Carry on with that bond breaking session! yes! Now he's a swinging single!  
2) Kneel on the floor and beg for Jade to come back to him! Nothing's going to be more painful than to be separated from her!  
3) REVENGE!! Nyah ha ha! No way he went through so much to be ditched!

Till the next chapter, adios, amigos!


	12. Chapter 12

Skye sat in his office, his head down on the desk. In his mind, he could not stop replaying the scenes from that morning, could not stop thinking about the 'what if's.

He had arrived late in his office, perhaps deliberately. Upon entering his office, his heart sank when he saw that both Jade and Kyle were already there. In the tense silence, Skye prepared the potion – nevermind that he had one readied – and when he was done, he set it on the table.

He did not stay to see who drank the potion first. But when he returned two hours later, the cups were empty.

The doors slid open, and Skye did not bother lifting his head up. It felt too heavy, and he wished that whoever it was who entered his office would see that he was not in the mood to talk.

"Skye,"

Russell - Kyle's trusty sidekick. Of course, with Skye breaking up Kyle and Jade, it would only be a matter of time when Russell would come and talk to him. Sensing that Russell had no intention to leave, Skye lifted his head -

- and promptly got a punch on his left cheek. It sent his head snapping right, and he heard his glasses landing on the floor a distance away, the lenses shattering into pieces.

"You can report me to the Elders if you want, but only if you dare to make your ugly deed known," Russell said.

Tired and with a bruised cheek, Skye rose from his seat and faced Russell. "You have every right to punch me. But you can't stop me from loving Jade,"

_What am I saying?_

He watched Russell's face reddened in anger.

"You... Bastard." Russell swore. He turned and strode out of the room.

Russellsat back on his chair and gingerly touched his sore cheek, wondering which was hurting more - his cheek...

Or his heart.

_

* * *

_

Maybel looked over at Mervyn lying in the bed beside her, the soft morning sunlgiht falling upon him through the window. It should be a really romantic moment, had Maybel not have too much going through her mind. 

_Stupid old witch_, she thought, resting her head against the pillow, _only a fool would really believe that he is attractive at this age! Look at him, never good looking to begin with._

She pulled the blanket higher up her bare chest.

_Men, aren't they all the same? Just give them what they want, and it wouldn't be too long before they are at your mercy. _

She chuckled softly to herself. Beside her, she felt Mervyn rousing and promptly felt his hand reaching over to her.

"Honey..." he mumbled, before falling back to his sleep, his outstretched arm resting over Maybel's abdomen.

_If I hadn't need to use you... _Maybel glared at the witch. She moved Mervyn's arm away and slid out of the bed. Pulling on her clothes, she was careful not to make a sound. Smiling to herself, she turned and opened the door, glanced over at the form lying on the bed, and shut the door.

She had the information she wanted, for now.

She strode out into the street. Clainesville was not a busy town, something that had not change over the years. Perhaps some things never do change. Had she herself changed over the past two - nearly three - decades? She wasn't sure.

Sometimes she wasn't even sure if she still knew herself, physically, as well as mentally. Circumstances forced her to change, to adapt, to become what she had became. She certainly didn't start off as ruthless as she was today, something she admitted to herself.

She was merely just another wide-eyed, innocent young girl at twenty back then, with great dreams and aspirations, just like any other girl at that age. She had dreams of finding her prince charming, the right guy who would come along and sweep her off her feet one day, that she would get married to him, have a couple of children, and live happily ever after.

She was right, at least up till the part of finding her prince charming. But perhaps her prince charming was not as charming as she had thought, something she found out only later.

Her prince charming took away all her dreams and aspirations. She gave him everything she could possibly give to show him just how much she loved him.

But it wasn't enough to keep him. He apparently had someone else, and she was merely a 'mistake'.

_A mistake!_ Maybel thought angrily, the 'clicks' from her heels getting louder as they hit the pavement. With an apology and an explanation that she was a 'mistake', the man took off, went back to his family like nothing ever happened during the past 4 months.

He could perhaps pretend that nothing had happened, but she couldn't. She was left with a burden - his child.

She could still remember the first day she had morning sickness, and brushed it off, thinking she was feeling sick after drinking herself silly the previous night. But the symptoms carried on for a week. Something was wrong. Her mother began asking her questions, but she avoided them. One day, her mother decided that Maybel was simply going to the doctor.

"Congratulations, you're three months pregnant!" The doctor announced with a pleasant smile on her face. But the smile gradually faded when she sensed something amiss from the heavy silence.

"Preg... pregnant?" Maybel stuttered. She sneaked a glance at her mother, who was coldly silent throughout. But her mother would not look at her, only staring straight at the doctor. Maybel willed her mother to say something.

"Is it too late for abortion yet?" Her mother asked, voice cold.

"No..." Maybel looked frantically from her mother to the doctor. "No, please!" she cried.

The doctor looked sympathetically at Maybel before speaking, "It is still possible..."

"Then schedule her for one this very afternoon," her mum began to get out of the chair.

"... but it would be rather risky." The doctor continued, standing up too.

"Mum..." Maybel pleaded, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She followed her mother out of the clinic and grabbed her arm. "Mum! Please! Listen to me. I ... I want to keep this child - "

"Do you even realise the seriousness of this situation?" Her mother tried to keep her voice down, but failed.

"Yes... Yes I do,"

"No, you don't! You don't know just how hard it is to raise a child single-handedly." Her mother started to walk down the street.

Maybel hurried to fall into step beside her. "But you did it. You raised me all by yourself. You did it. You can teach me,"

Suddenly, her mother stopped in her tracks.

"It's precisely because I did it, that's why I know just how hard it is to do so!"

Maybel shook her head, her tears flying from her cheeks.

"That's why I don't want you to have to go through the pain that I went through," Her mother's voice cracked. "You're still young. You have a bright future in front of you. It wouldn't be too hard for you to find another man who truly loves you," she touched Maybel's face gently. "But if you have the child, it is going to be a burden! A burden to your happiness, eternally!"

"No..." Maybel shook herself out of her mother's grasp, "I love him. It's his child I am carrying now, and I shall bringhim into this world, to show him the splendid and wonders of the world," Without another word, she took off, down the street and away from her mother.

She spent the next few days away from home, before finally returning home after running out of money for food and lodging. Her mother was worried sick, and promised her she would not force her to go for abortion anymore.

Finally, the time for delivery came. It was not an easy labour, but she could remember the warmth of holding her child against her chest.

"You have your father's eyes," she whispered, tears of joy streaming down her face. It was a beautiful boy. She attached a small anklet to the baby, with his name engraved on it. She remembered going to sleep with the baby boy safe in his cot beside her bed.

But the next morning, he was gone.

Maybel nearly went berserk. Maybe she did. She asked her mother where her child was, but her mother looked just as distraught.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I'm so sorry, Maybel. But I couldn't stop the Daybreakers from coming to get him."

"Excuse me, s'cuse me, madam, but would you like anything else to go with your breakfast set?"

Startled out of her thoughts, Maybel wiped away a tear that was gathering in her eye. "No, that would be all,"

It all would not matter now.

Because soon, she will have her child back.

* * *

Sorry for the long hiatus.I had a really bad writer's block.

Fanfiction has disallowed authors to reply to review in story chapters, so you will have to log in if you want a reply for your review. REVIEW! please! D


End file.
